castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Maria Renard/Gallery
The gallery for 'Maria Renard's selected artwork.'' ''Castlevania: Rondo of Blood Rob-offart4.jpg|Maria from ''Rondo of Blood Rob-offart22.jpg Rob-offart23.jpg Rob-offart24.jpg Rob-offart25.jpg Rob-offart26.jpg Rob-offart27.jpg Rob-offart28.jpg Rob-offart29.jpg Rob-offart30.jpg Rob-offart31.jpg Rob-offart32.jpg Rob-offart33.jpg Rob-offart34.jpg Rob-offart35.jpg Rob-offart36.jpg Rob-offart37.jpg Rob-offart38.jpg Rob-offart63.jpg RoB 03 Saving Maria 00.JPG|Shaft casting a spell on Maria RoB 03 Saving Maria 01.JPG|Maria floating RoB 03 Saving Maria 02.JPG|Falling in Richter's arms RoB 03 Saving Maria 03.JPG|Asleep RoB 03 Saving Maria 04.JPG|Waking up RoB 03 Saving Maria 05.JPG|Introductions RoB 03 Saving Maria 06.JPG|Maria happy RoB 03 Saving Maria 08.JPG|Maria mad RB Maria.png|Maria farewell Rondo of Blood Official Guide Maria.JPG|Early sketch of Maria from the Strategy Guide richter n maria.jpg|Maria and Richter Maria Peke.JPG|Maria from Akumajyo Dracula Peke ''Castlevania: Dracula X DX Jap Manual Maria.JPG|Maria's artwork from the Japanese ''Dracula X instruction booklet Akumajo Dracula XX Art Maria 1.jpg|Maria's artwork SNES-DraculaX-Opening07.png|Opening screenshot SNES-DraculaX-Rescues Maria.png|Richter rescues Maria SNES-DraculaX-Ending09.png|Maria ending SNES-DraculaX-Ending10.png|Maria and Annet ending ''Castlevania: Symphony of the Night Rough 04.jpg|Possibly an early sketch of adult Maria for ''Symphony of the Night from the Santa Lilio Sangre artbook 191bea251f9a3d6eec3a86aa4261e92d9712201f_s2_n2.png|Concept art in the artbook Santa Lilio Sangre Mariarenard.jpg|Maria Maria Renard-2.jpg|Maria's profile picture Konamimagazinevolume03-page30-31.jpg|Konami Magazine, Vol. 3 Shiori Fujisaki, Madoka, Pastel, Salute, Yuki Shirogane and '''Maria Renard. Maria Reaches Castle.JPG|Maria from Dracula X ~Nocturne in the Moonlight~ Art Works Artbook23.jpg|Maria reaches the castle Maria Panels.JPG Saturn 157.png|Maria's enemy list entry from the Saturn version of Symphony of the Night Maria on Horse.jpg|Maria riding game intro in the Saturn version Queen of Crosses - Maria.JPG|Maria from Encore of the Night ''Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin Por pic 30.jpg|Maria from ''Portrait of Ruin Por pic 28.jpg|Maria and Charlotte ''Castlevania: The Dracula X Chronicles Cdxc-maria-renard2.jpg|Maria from ''Dracula X Chronicles Young Maria Renard.jpg Rough 08.jpg|Concept art in the Santa Lilio Sangre artbook Dracula 10 1024.jpg|Maria wallpaper Dracula 11 1024.jpg|Maria and Richter wallpaper Dracula 01 1024.jpg|Maria and Richter Dracula 03 1024.jpg|Maria wallpaper Dracula 06 1024.jpg|Group wallpaper DxC 03 Saving Maria 00.JPG|Shaft casting a spell DxC 03 Saving Maria 01.JPG|Richter having chased off Shaft DxC 03 Saving Maria 02.JPG|Maria floating DxC 03 Saving Maria 03.JPG|In Richter's arms DxC 03 Saving Maria 04.JPG|On the ground DxC 03 Saving Maria 05.JPG|Introductions DxC 03 Saving Maria 06.JPG|Using Dragon DxC 04 Saving Tera 04 Maria.JPG|Saving Tera DxC 05 Saving Iris 03 Maria.JPG|Saving Iris DxC 05 Saving Iris 04 Maria.JPG|Saved by a little girl...? DxC 05 Saving Iris 05 Maria.JPG|Iris treating Maria's wound Us insert 2.jpg|Close-up DXCAllMaidensEnding.png|All saved Maria DxC Portrait.png|Maria's portrait from the Character Select Screen Dxc 140.png|Maria Renard's enemy list entry from The Dracula X Chronicles version of Symphony of the Night Koma Maria.JPG|In Koma comic strips ''Castlevania: Nocturne of Recollection Img chara maria.jpg|Maria from the ''Nocturne of Recollection radio drama CD Cover Maria.JPG ''Castlevania Judgment Young Maria Renard-2.jpg|Maria from ''Judgment Maria Judgement Guide.jpg|Drawing art content Judgment Intro 21 - Maria Renard.JPG|Intro screenshot Judgment Intro 22 - Maria Turns.JPG|Intro screenshot 2 Judgment Intro 23 - Maria Faces Clock Tower.JPG|Intro screenshot 3 Judgment Maria Dialogue.png|Dialogue profile Koma Maria Judgment.JPG|Maria in the comic strips. ''CR Pachinko Akumajō Dracula Maria Bio JP.png|Bio profile for Maria Maria Pachinko 2.png Maria Pachinko.png Castlevania: The Bloodletting Bloodletting maria.gif|Maria's sprite from the canceled game ''"Castlevania: The Bloodletting" ''Akumajō Dracula: The Medal Maria in The Medal.JPG|Maria from the ''Medal slot machine ''Castlevania: Harmony of Despair Maria - Harmony of Despair.PNG|Maria from ''Harmony of Despair 20023.png|Icon of Maria Renard ''Castlevania: Grimoire of Souls Seventeen_year_old_maria.jpg|Maria's ''Symphony of the Night incarnation as an assist summon Maria GoS.png|Character portrait (adult - new version) Maria GoS old portrait.png|Character portrait (adult - old version) mariagos.jpg|''Grimoire of Souls'' artwork Maria Renard - Grimoire of Souls - 01.png Maria Renard - Grimoire of Souls - 02.png Maria GoS portrait 1.png|Character portraits (child) Maria GoS portrait 2.png Maria GoS portrait 3.png Maria GoS portrait 4.png Young Maria GoS.png Miscellaneous Eternal Knights 2 Maria 2.JPG|Character inspired by Maria in Eternal Knights 2 Category:Belmont Category:Character Galleries